The Sweet Sound Of Gunshots In the Morning
by UnimaginableCruelty
Summary: Okay yeah i suck at summaries so let me just say this. This is a Lemon oneshot with Mello. MelloXOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.... though i truely wish i did..... I dont... i know it's sad isnt it....**

The Sweet Sound Of Gunshots In The Morning

* * *

She jumped at the loud sound of gunshots being fired at her bedroom door. She got up lazily, "I'm up, I'm up!" she shouted. She groaned and rolled over, only to be met with the cold hard wood floor. She grunted and glanced up at the slightly cracked open window. "Damn winter…" she mumbled and got up to shut the window. She was stopped by a pair of warm arms that wrapped around her slender waist.

"Nina?" she heard his voice whisper into her ear, "Don't touch the window, I like the cold…" he chuckled and she wiggled out of his grasp.

"Yeah… and I don't…" she growled as she slammed the window shut and turned to face him, "And last time I checked, Mello, since when are you so picky about the temperature…"

He smirked at her and walked towards her. He didn't say anything but she could tell he was up to something simply by that all too playful smirk that he had painted across his features.

"Mello?" she asked cautiously as she soon found herself cornered by him. That smirk… She knew she saw it somewhere. He only smirks like that when he sees something he wants, i.e. chocolate. Her heart was beating so loudly she though he could hear it.

Sure Nina has like Mello for a while now, but never let it show, or made it obvious. She simply acted like she didn't care, and that's the feeling Mello gave her in return. He never cared about her before. Why would he now?

She was completely lost in her thoughts when she noticed he had her pinned to the wall and she could feel his breath against her neck.

"Mello… what are you do-mrff!" She was cut off by him crashing his lips onto hers. She was in too much shock to kiss him back.

He pulled away and stared down at the ground, "Forgive me… I thought…" he sighed and began to walk out of the room. She didn't stop him. She was still standing there with her hands clenched tightly at the wall. Her cheeks had a pink tint over her naturally pale skin.

* * *

A few days had passed since that faithful morning. Mello tried to avoid her at all cost. She slowly began to feel an even stronger since of rejection than she had before. "Great now he hates me…" she mumbled to herself one night as she pulled the blankets tighter over her body. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to cry over him.

Mello had been beating himself up (A/N: mentally of course .) over that last few days. He honestly thought that she liked him like that, but he judged from her reaction that she didn't. "God damn it…" he mumbled to himself as he through his chocolate across the room. (A/N: -Le Gasp- He through his chocolate?? Oh mai O///O) He forced himself to try and think of other things before going to sleep, but couldn't. His mind drifted off to Nina and he ended up dreaming about her.

_He could feel her writhing beneath him. "Mihael…" she moaned and ran her hands over his back gently as she continued moaning for him._

_He thrust in and out of her as fast as he possibly could. He could feel himself reaching his peak. He thrust in her one last time as he heard her cry out for him._

His eyes opened at the sound of gun shots. He jumped up and then quickly relaxed when he remembered that was how Matt wakes her up in the morning. It just doesn't help that Mello's room was right next to Nina's.

It was silent for a moment before he heard the sound of the shower running in her bathroom. His face reddened at the though of her… in her shower… soaking wet…

Now he could feel himself get harder by the thought. "God damn it…" he mumbled to himself as he threw the sheets off of himself and stormed out into the hallway. His body relaxed and he slowed down his pace. He sighed as he stopped in front of Matt, who, might he add, wasn't even paying attention.

Matt looked up at him and grinned, "You know…" he said taking a long drag from his cigarette, "She thinks you hate her….." he couldn't help but chuckle. Mello would've normally noticed the fact that Matt was smoking at 9 AM and nagged him about it, but his mind was elsewhere.

"She…thinks I hate her?" he whispered to himself. Matt was about to reply, but couldn't when Mello turned around and ran back down the hallway. Matt was left standing there with his ciggy hanging from his lips. He shrugged and continued to push various buttons on his PSP.

* * *

Mello practically slid when he attempted to stop at her door. He fell on his side and yelped softly in pain. He was going to have a bruise later. He stood up quickly and burst into her room, only to have his face redden and his pants get tighter at the sight of Nina in nothing but a towel. Her long, curly, dark brown hair dripped slightly.

Lucky for him he could blame the blush on the intensity of the steam that filled the room. However, he had no excuse to hide the growing problem in his pants.

Apparently she hadn't noticed him yet and dropped her towel so she could get dressed. She picked up the black tang top, and she noticed Mello standing there staring at her in awe. Her cheeks turned about twenty five shades of red. She quickly grabbed her towel and covered herself again before she fell to the ground and hid behind her bed. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't even sure if she was seeing things right.

She peeked up over her bed, only to see Mello standing there. His eyes were glued to the place where she was just standing.

She couldn't help but blush even more when she noticed the growing bulge in his pants. "M-Mello?" she stuttered. She managed to get his attention. He looked at her and quickly looked away in shame.

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have just barged in like that… but I…." he took a deep breath before finishing, "I need to talk to you…" he shuddered from the intensity of her gaze. "Seeing as how you're busy…. I'll just leave you alo-.."

"NO!" she shouted as she stood up, still holding the towel over her body. "You shouldn't need to talk to me…. It's not like you actually care about me so why the hell would you even bother…. GOD MELLO! I'm not one of your god damn whores….." she screamed. It was obvious now that she was on the verge of tears. She was about to break down. Her knees were wobbling as fresh tears started streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Mello stood there in awe. 'So it's true… she really does think I don't care…' he thought to himself as he found his body began to walk towards here against his own will.

"Nina…" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her again. This time, she didn't try to escape. She just kept crying and eventually latched onto him and cried softly onto his shoulder. "You… have no idea…. How wrong you are…." He whispered as he gently stroked her back. "I love you…" he mumbled as he nuzzled his head into her soft hair.

It was as if for a moment she had forgotten how to breathe. Her grip on his arms loosened and she stared off into space. "R-really?" she stuttered. Her voice was low from shock. When she felt him nod his head slightly she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. "I love you too, Mihael." She whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder comfortingly. He wasn't that much taller than her, but the difference was noticeable.

Mello, now feeling a sudden burst of confidence, placed his hands on her hips and ran them over her thighs. She jumped slightly and only managed to pull herself closer to him. He smirked and kissed her neck gently. She sighed softly, and he continued to kiss her. His hands ran roamed around her body eagerly. She couldn't help but moan as his hands caressed her breasts and he slowly pushed her down onto her bed.

* * *

Nina reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some random object and threw it at her door, without breaking contact. The door slammed shut, and, out in the living room, Matt jumped and looked down the hall in shock. "Oh my…" he said and continued to play his game.

* * *

She helped Mello push off his leather vest and it was carelessly thrown in some random direction across the room. She began working on the laces that held his pants on him. He crashed his lips down onto hers. This time she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She managed to get them off of him and those soon joined his vest in a pile on the floor. Since he wasn't wearing any underwear all that was left between them was the towel. That too soon joined the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Her hands gently slid down his chest and then ran up his back clutching his shoulders tightly. They were already ready enough for each other. He had to remember of course that she was still a virgin. His fingers trailed down to her womanhood. He inserted a finger and she gasped. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He added another finger and she moaned. He smirked against her lips and pumped them in and out of her softly.

"Mihael…" she moaned against his lips. He added a third finger and she gasped from a slight pain, but as soon as that subsided she was moaning again. Right before she was about to cum, he pulled his fingers and positioned himself above her. He pulled his lips away from her and gazed down at her passion swollen lips. He leaned in again and slammed his lips onto hers right as he thrust into her. Her scream was muffled by his kiss. He rocked back and forth gently until she moaned softly. The pain had subsided and he pulled out and pushed into her again.

"God… You're so tight…" he moaned as his lips traveled down to her neck. All she could do was moan and meet his thrusts.

"Mello….. faster…" she moaned and he obeyed. He started thrusting faster. She moaned louder, "Oh, God… Mello… harder…" she nearly screamed as he began to pound her into the mattress. She was moaning his name over and over again as he kept up his pace, and, every now and then, he grunted.

Her hands moved from his shoulders and clawed at the sheets beneath her. "Oh Mello…" she gasped as he hit a certain spot inside of her. He smirked against her neck and hit that spot again and again, making her scream and cry in pleasure. She never wanted this to end, but she could feel her climax building up in her lower stomach.

"Mihael…" she moaned out as she came. Mello pumped into her a few more times before coming inside of her. She moaned again at the tingly feeling inside her. They both panted and gazed at one another with tired, glazed over, eyes. Mello pulled out of her gently and she whimpered slightly at the loss of warmth. He lay down next to her and she rolled onto her side to face him. He stroked her cheek softly and smiled.

She smiled shyly and cuddled up next to him and fell back asleep. Mello stayed awake for a few more moments, their previous actions replaying in his head. He smiled and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Matt was still sitting on the couch, only now, he wasn't playing his game. He was just staring straight ahead oh him with a concentrated stare. His eyes glanced over at the clock. 3 PM. 'Okay… so the sounds started at about 10 AM…' His look of concentration turned into one of complete shock, "They were at it for FIVE HOURS?!" He screamed, but was silenced by and audible shout from one of the two, "Shut up Matt, I'm tired…" He could tell it was Nina's voice, but all he could think about was how his little sister could end up having sex with his best friend.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay! so what did you think? I know its not my best work but I'll try harder i promise.....


End file.
